


as the world fades away

by openended



Series: still we felt bulletproof [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t see him, she can’t touch him, she’s tied to the bed with no way of escape but she knows that he’d never abandon her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the world fades away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: tongue, leather, lace, blindfold, pleasure, caress, trust.

His fingers encircle her left wrist, firm but gentle, and slide her hand into the leather cuff. He tightens the strap and, certain that she can’t escape, kisses the inside of her palm. She tugs experimentally and he twists her nipple, just this side of pleasurable. She gasps and the pain goes straight between her legs to join a growing pool of heat.

“Be still, Samantha,” he orders, and slides his body over hers, covering her with his strength and muscle. He kisses her and she responds eagerly, though careful to let him remain in control. He abandons her mouth and presses his lips to her neck, sucking a mark that will need to be covered up tomorrow.

Her breath hitches and she bites her lip to silence the moan. He guides her right wrist into the other cuff and trails his fingers across her arm to her shoulder and down to her chest.

She opens her eyes, wanting to see him, to drink in the sight of his body above hers. She’s unable to touch him, unable to feel except what he wants her to feel, and she wants to know the expression on his face as his fingers begin to tease her nipples and his mind begins to plan their evening.

All she sees is darkness. Her eyelashes scrape against the blindfold and she can’t even see a hint of light around the edges. She can smell the candles, spicy and exotic, not of this world, and closes her eyes again.

He places a final, soft kiss on her lips and begins his downward travel, pressing kisses against her pale skin, glowing in the candlelight. She moans when his tongue circles her nipple; the glorious sound only encourages him to suck the tiny bud into his mouth, worshipping it until she’s writhing on the bed underneath him.

He’s pleased at how her legs spread wider as he pays just as much attention to her other nipple. He knows that if he slid his hand down and slipped his fingers beneath her lace panties that he’d find her wet and swollen, ready for him. He continues his path down her body and her hips buck as his fingers caress the smooth skin of her hips. A single kiss pressed against her through the lace, smelling and tasting her through the fabric, and he pulls away.

She whimpers at the sudden heat of his mouth and feels a rush of wetness between her thighs, and tries to follow him with her hips – _one more, please_ – but it’s useless. She has a moment to wonder at his next move before she feels fingertips hook into her panties. She closes her legs and lifts her hips, helping him slide the delicate fabric over her hips and down her thighs to her knees and ankles and finally off, tossed aside. 

His hands push her legs open again and he quickly attaches each ankle to the cuffs secured at the bottom corners of her bed. He sits back on his heels, places both hands on his knees, and watches.

She squirms, wanting more, wanting everything. Wanting to be filled and tasted, licked and fucked, sent over the edge screaming incoherent words that mean _more, please, god, more_. Whatever he wants to give, she’ll take. She can’t see him, she can’t touch him, she’s tied to the bed with no way of escape but she knows that he’d never abandon her. He’d never hurt her.

Suddenly, she calms. Her entire body thrums, strung tight with electricity ready to spark at the lightest touch. Her breath settles, but her heart pounds in anticipation. The whole room is silent. She feels the bed move as he shifts forward.

He slides one finger into her, and then another. She gasps and thrusts against him, looking for the friction his motionless fingers refuse to provide. He finds a rhythm quickly and when he adds a third finger, stretching her, the gasp turns into a low moan that vibrates across his skin. He has to remind himself to focus on her, that his pleasure will come later, inextricably wrapped up in hers. 

She feels it begin to build inside of her, starting with the thrust and curl of his fingers and radiating outward across her inner thighs. She’s now glad she can’t see, her whole world shrunk to the wave of heat and pleasure washing over her body. His thumb brushes across her clit just once. She bites back a begging whimper, but if he wanted her to stay quiet, he would have said so. “Please,” she whispers, so close she can taste it.

He twists his fingers and presses against her clit and watches her come. She writhes and strains against the cuffs, his name ripped from her lips in a half-gasp, air abandoning her lungs for just a moment until he slows his hand, pulling his fingers from her to rest against her thigh.

He’s only just beginning.


End file.
